


Bug

by pipisafoat



Series: Jamieverse [8]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat





	Bug

"Marshall."

He grunted and stuck out his hand, still focused on the information on his computer screen. As he finished reading it, he turned to the file Mary gave him. "Excellent. Thanks, love."

The background noise of Stan and Eleanor's conversation suddenly stopped, and he glanced up to see everyone staring at him.

"You just called her love," Eleanor said slowly, a grin spreading over her face.

Marshall glanced up at Mary, surprised to see the beginnings of a blush on her cheeks. "Uh, no I didn't?" he tried.

"Sure you didn't, butterscotch stallion," Stan agreed with a laugh. "So what did you call her?"

He cast around desperately for a word that sounded like 'love'. "Uh ... bug. I called her bug. It's a nickname. You know."

"Bug," Mary agreed. "Because of ... Because of how I look like a waterbug in the pool, according to this doofus."

"Yeah." Marshall nodded firmly. "Short for waterbug."

Stan winked at them. "Right. I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
